Participants in active sports such as hockey and football wear garments and protective gear. After participating in the sport, the garments and gear can become dirty and wet from the player's perspiration. Some players place the garments and gear into a bag or into a pile within a locker, which can produce mildew and foul odors. A solution to this problem is the proper air drying of the garments and gear.